


Exhausted

by trinityskye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityskye/pseuds/trinityskye
Summary: Rey comes home from work exhausted, fluff ensues
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first Reylo fic, I hope you all enjoy it :)   
> not proofread because I'm tired and wanted to post this tonight.

When Rey gets home from the workday at the shop with Han, she's exhausted. She knows Ben is already home, his car was in the driveway when she pulled in. 

When she walks into the mudroom, she can hear Ben in the kitchen washing dishes. Rey shrugs off her jacket and hangs it on the coat rack while toeing off her shoes. 

Her shoulders slump as she relaxes and she crosses the threshold into the living room. Rey meanders to the couch and flicks the TV on, flopping down and resting her head on the back of the couch. 

Ben pokes his head around the doorway into the living room, inspecting the noise. When he sees Rey on the couch, he quietly moves into the living room to greet her. He kneels in front of her legs and rests his hands on top of her thighs. She jolts out of her tired trance and watches Ben spread her legs slightly to accommodate the width of his body. As she stares down at him, he presses a kiss to her jean covered knee, and rests his head on her leg. 

Once Ben is comfortable he whispers a quiet "how was your day sweetheart?"

Rey just groans in response, she feels pitiful, not even able to form words because she's so tired. 

Ben rubs his hands up and down her legs in a comforting manner and tells Rey that dinner is in the oven and that she needs to eat before she sleeps. 

"I'll bring you a plate, sweetheart, just sit here and relax, maybe you can find us a movie to watch" Ben instructs her. He gently pushes against Rey's knees to stand up, and before he goes back to the kitchen, he presses a kiss to her forehead. 

While Ben is retrieving dinner, Rey grabs the remote and flicks through Netflix. She decides on Pride & Prejudice, which she knows Ben secretly loves, even though he'd never admit to it. 

When Ben comes back, he's holding a large tray that has two bowls of a chicken and veggie concoction, two glasses of water, and utensils for each of them. He sets the tray down on the coffee table and sits down next to Rey. He hands her a fork and a bowl, and lets her curl up against him as he relaxes into the couch with his own bowl. It's not a very comfortable position for Rey to eat in, but she wants to be as close to Ben as possible. She presses play for the movie and Ben smiles when he sees what she picked. 

While they eat, Ben chuckles quietly every time he hears Rey moan because of how good the food is. She gently nudges him in the ribs with her elbow as a way to tell him to shut up. 

"Ben this food is so good, but stop laughing at me," she whines.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, sweetheart. I like cooking food that you like, especially when I know you're so tired that you don't even want to eat," Ben explains.

When they finish eating, Rey collects Ben's dish and leans forward to place both bowls back onto the tray. She takes a sip from her glass of water, and then grabs a blanket and leans back into Ben's side with her legs curled up on the couch. He wraps his arm around her and mumbles quiet praises while peppering gentle kisses onto her hair. 

"I love you so much Rey, so much more than you know," he tells her. 

"I love you too Benjamin, so much," she mumbles sleepily into his chest. As her eyes begin to close, she hears the TV turn off, and feels Ben pick her up and hug her to his chest as he carries her to their bedroom. 

When Ben gets to the bedroom, he knows Rey is fast asleep, so he lays her down on the bed and grabs a t-shirt from his dresser. He pads back over to Rey, and gently pulls her work shirt off and unhooks her bra so that he can slide his shirt onto her sleeping form. He tugs her jeans and socks off as gently as possible, and then reaches across her to pull the blankets over her.

He pulls his own clothing off until he is left in only his boxer briefs and places all their clothing into the hamper. He crosses the room to his side of the bed and climbs in next to Rey. He turns off the lamp, and curls his body around hers, whispering a goodnight and letting his eyes close until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amaryllisdriver?s=09) !


End file.
